Dominick Carisi, Jr.
|title = Detective |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Bella Carisi Teresa Carisi Gina Carisi Mia Carisi |status = Alive |occupation = Police officer |first = "Girls Disappeared" |last = |playedby = Peter Scanavino }} Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. is a detective at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit History Carisi transferred into the precinct after Sergeant Olivia Benson put in a request for an "experienced, empathetic Detective" following the temporary demotion of Nick Amaro to patrol officer. Sonny also took Amaro's place as the lead male of the SVU. He was in Staten Island SVU for two months, Brooklyn for almost a month and Queens for a week (before that, he was a patrol officer on Staten Island). Though his brash and argumentative attitude has placed him at odds with Benson and the others, he's shown a knack for interrogations, by pretending to empathize with suspects and getting them to open up to him. He attends night classes at Fordham Law, often attempting to offer up legal suggestions on the cases at hand. He assists ADA Rafael Barba during the trial of Lewis Hodda. ( : Depravity Standard) He recently passed his bar exam. He is an Italian-American. His religion is Catholic. Two of his cousins are priests. When he was younger, he wanted to be a priest. He served as a pallbearer at the funeral of Sergeant Mike Dodds, who was shot to death by Gary Munson, the corrupt Rikers Island corrections who held his wife, Lisa, hostage. At the bar following the service, Sonny toasts Mike as "the bravest cop we ever worked with". ( : Heartfelt Passages) In one episode, Carisi told a young boy that when he was a boy, he was pushed through a glass window by a bully and stayed silent, out of fear that the bully would come back and attack him again. Several years later, Carisi found out that his bully had murdered someone and was in Rikers for it. He then said that he regrets not speaking up about the assault. ( : Great Expectations) Sexual tension has been hinted between him and Amanda Rollins. Carisi is often seen with Rollins off-duty, such as helping her with Jesse Rollins and assisting Rollins with several parenthood-related duties. The two also almost shared a kiss when traveling to pick up a criminal, but didn't carry it out. Amongst that, Rollins and Carisi have also fought several times during certain cases, disagreeing about certain things. Trivia *The only other person from the original squad besides Benson that he has met is Cragen. *When he discovers a corpse, he makes the Catholic sign of a cross with his hands in respect. *His badge number is 0188. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (5 seasons, 109 episodes): **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "American Disgrace" • "Producer's Backend" • "Pornstar's Requiem" • "Glasgowman's Wrath" • "Pattern Seventeen" • "Decaying Morality" • "Intimidation Game" • "Undercover Mother" • "December Solstice" • "Parole Violations" • "Devastating Story" • "Granting Immunity" • "Daydream Believer" • "Perverted Justice" • "Parents' Nightmare" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Criminal Pathology" • "Transgender Bridge" • "Institutional Fail" • "Community Policing" • "Maternal Instincts" • "Patrimonial Burden" • "Melancholy Pursuit" • "Depravity Standard" • "Catfishing Teacher" • "Townhouse Incident" • "A Misunderstanding" • "Forty-One Witnesses" • "Nationwide Manhunt" • "Collateral Damages" • "Star-Struck Victims" • "Manhattan Transfer" • "Unholiest Alliance" • "Sheltered Outcasts" • "Fashionable Crimes" • "Assaulting Reality" • "Intersecting Lives" • "Heartfelt Passages" **Season 18: "Terrorized" • "Making a Rapist" • "Imposter" • "Heightened Emotions" • "Rape Interrupted" • "Broken Rhymes" • "Next Chapter" • "Chasing Theo" • "Decline and Fall" • "Motherly Love" • "Great Expectations" • "No Surrender" • "Genes" • "Net Worth" • "Know It All" • "The Newsroom" • "Real Fake News" • "Spellbound" • "Conversion" • "American Dream" • "Sanctuary" **Season 19: "Gone Fishin'" • "Mood" • "Contrapasso" • "No Good Reason" • "Complicated" • "Unintended Consequences" • "Something Happened" • "Intent" • "Gone Baby Gone" • "Pathological" • "Flight Risk" • "Info Wars" • "The Undiscovered Country" • "Chasing Demons" • "In Loco Parentis" • "Dare" • "Send In The Clowns" • "Service" • "Sunk Cost Fallacy" • "The Book of Esther" • "Guardian" • "Mama" • "Remember Me" • "Remember Me Too" **Season 20: "Man Up" • "Man Down" • "Zero Tolerance" • "Revenge" • "Accredo" • "Exile" • "Caretaker" • "Hell's Kitchen" • "Mea Culpa" • "Alta Kockers" • "Plastic" • "Dear Ben" • "A Story of More Woe" • "Part 33" • "Brothel" • "Facing Demons" • "Missing" • "Blackout" • "Dearly Beloved" • "The Good Girl" • "Exchange" • "Diss" • "Assumptions" • "End Game" *''Chicago P.D.'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 2: "The Number of Rats" Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:Special Victims Unit Category:SVU Main Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Chicago Characters Category:Current SVU Main Characters Category:Hostages Category:Assault Victims Category:Witnesses